Sacrifice
by Tsuki Dream
Summary: When Kagome is forced to deal with the worst betrayl she had known was coming all along, she manages to become an object of interest to a certain, but unexpected new ally...
1. Chapter 1

Sacrifice

-o- Prologue -o-

(Kagome's Point of View)

In only a few short hours, that had seemed endless, Kagome looked weakly out at the scene before her…How had everything gone so horribly wrong in so short a time? It wasn't supposed to end like this!

Kohaku was dead, Sango gravely wounded, and emotionally distraught over her dead brother. Miroku was unconscious due to the Naraku's poison. Kikyou was injured and lying on the ground, but I could care less about her… but what was worse was that Kilala and Shippo were both dead… Inu-Yasha was bleeding heavily and he was staring at me in horror. Or rather, he was staring at the large wound in my side, right under my rib cage, where Naraku's tentacle had impaled me. I couldn't move from the pain. My tears mixed in with the blood as he slowly removed his tentacle with a sardonic chuckle. I honestly believed we weren't going to make it out of there…

"Come to me Kagome…" he growled out. I still couldn't move from the pain, very much and I made no move to reply to him.

"Kagome! Watch it!" Inu-Yasha gasped out in horror. Weakly I turned to see the source of Inu-Yasha's distress. Naraku's tentacle was coming for me again. I flinched just as it was about to impale me a second time, but this time in the stomach. As it went into my stomach I cried out in pain, and then bit my lip to stop myself, but I bit too hard and blood slowly trickled out of my lip. The pain made me want to just die, but I wouldn't give Naraku the pleasure at seeing my emotions, so I closed my eyes. With his tentacle still in my stomach he lifted me up by it and the pain alone made me want to throw-up, and I was sure that I had turned into a ghoulish shade of green. Again I refused to give him any sort of pleasure, so I clamped my mouth shut and stared at him in pure hatred. He was going to see just how stubborn I could really be… He lifted me off the ground and held me inches away from his face, with the tentacle, as I dangled mere centimeters above his head.

In one quick and rough movement he released me from the tentacle, and grabbing me around the waist, pulled my back to his chest, making me grimace from the pain. He lowered his head to whisper in my ear…

"I can relieve this pain from you, Kagome. All you have to do is become my mate…" he hissed into her ears. His cold breath made me want to shiver, but I stubbornly suppressed it.

"I can make you mine Kagome, I can give you unbelievable power, turn you immortal. With me you wouldn't have to worry about that pathetic Inu-Yasha betraying you. He leered down at me, but I refused to lift my gaze to meet his. I closed my eyes and sighed in exhaustion.

"I'll **never **become yours, you bastard! Not even over my dead body!" she turned to spit in his face. His eyes burned with fury into hers, but she wasn't afraid. With him in this state the worst he could do was kill her. In a rage he flung me to land a meter away from Kikyou. She looked at me with disgust in her eyes. Inu-Yasha looked uncertainly at the both of them. Kikyou's hand slowly crawled for my hand, and I knew for a fact she didn't want a hand to hold. As her blood covered hand slithered for mine I felt repulsed, that I couldn't even move away from her. She finally clawed at my hand and I felt my soul slowly start to slip away into her body…she licked her lips in a sadistic pleasure. I felt sickened at her touch. Every inch of me screamed to throw her off, but I couldn't move, and I was already getting weaker.

"Your soul belongs to me, Kagome…you never had a destiny of your own. I will sacrifice you here, so that I can kill Naraku myself, and then I will have Inu-Yasha to myself!" she hissed in satisfaction.

"Which on will you save Inu-Yasha?" Naraku glared at the hanyou as he raised two tentacles and pointed them at Kikyou and myself. He had a second to decide and then the tentacles shot through the air. This time nothing moved in slow motion. As the tentacles went flying for the undead miko and her reincarnation, Inu-Yasha flew towards them in a last burst of strength. His claws ripped through the tentacle, successfully stopping it. Kikyou gazed back at her with a look of pity and disgust, while smirking at her ghoulishly.

This time, however, the tentacle went right through me. I screamed in pain as the tentacle forced me to my feet. I looked at Inu-Yasha out of the corner of my eye. He looked at me with a cold pitying look in his eyes.

"Sorry Kagome, but you had to have known I would choose her over you. You relied on my too much. I was always saving you. Whereas Kikyou was the one who saved me fifty years ago. Kikyou is stronger than you ever will be." He stared at her in reproach.

I was too weak to speak… ' How am I even still alive!? I am near death, and that claypot has stolen half of my soul! I should be dead!' Kagome grimaced.

* * *

Little did anyone know that the older half brother, tai-youkai Sesshoumaru had been watching the whole ordeal with an increasing disgust in his younger hanyou, fool for a brother. He so effortlessly tossed those that had been loyal to him, to the side without so much as a kind word or apology. A true blooded demon was always loyal to his loyal followers. In that instant he watched as the courageous girl refused Naraku, which was a death wish, and she had been courageous to Inu-Yasha. She was literally sacrificing her own life to try and save his, while the wench he chose, laid pathetically in the blood soaked dirt for him to save her. He had heard every word that had been spoken, and watched as a bitter smile played over the reincarnations features. She slowly and obviously painfully lifted her hand and placed it on the tentacle that was cutting through her mortal body. Her hands glowed a brilliant blue, which was different from her normal miko powers, and her power shot through the tentacle until it reached Naraku, going right through his barriers. He screamed in pain as the power slowly engulfed him. Then all at once there was an explosion of blue light and right before Kagome disappeared, Sesshoumaru heard what she said.

"I'll show you how powerful I really am, mutt."

After the explosion faded Sesshoumaru was shocked at the extent of the damage made to the battle field. Her power had both destroyed and purified anything in its path. There was no trace of Naraku, he had been completely purified, and so had Inu-Yasha, who was now lying unconscious in the dirt, as a full blooded human. Kikyou had both been purified and healed, and was now bleeding on the ground instead of crumbling like she had been earlier.

The betrayed girl had also managed to transport herself to a different location, conveniently near where Sesshoumaru was watching. He could smell the scent of her blood, and it made him grimace. She was losing so much blood that as soon as she had transported herself, the air was instantly drenched with it. As Sesshoumaru went to search for the injured girl he heard the miko yell from the battlefield.

"Kagome! Your soul will be mine you bitch!" Considering all that had happened Sesshoumaru had seen this 'Kagome's' power and she would prove to be a most incredible ally, now that she was no longer with his idiot brother…

"So he name is Kagome is it? Well Kagome, you will prove to be a most formidable ally for this Sesshoumaru…" With that he stepped into the clearing and saw the girl barely conscious, leaning against a tree, how she was still alive was a very good question, but if Sesshoumaru wanted the girl to live he had to act fast…

* * *

Ha ha, a cliff hanger…I actually hate those…they are so suspenseful…Anyways review, review, review, review!!! Let me know what you think!

~Tsuki Dream


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I apparently forgot to **Disclaim** the first chapter, so I am doing that now!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or the characters, those all belong to Miss Rumiko! And I am not sad snout it because she is an awesome manga-ka/ anime person!

Well I won't be forgetting that anymore and thanks for the reviews, all of both of you who did! The support really helps! So let me know what you think of this chapter! (It might even startle you a bit!) And to all of you reading and not reviewing, I will update faster with the more reviews! I call it ego-inspiration! So boost my ego!! lol

* * *

Sacrifice

Chapter One:

Kagome couldn't move from the pain. But she just gritted he teeth and dealt with it. After all there wasn't much she could do. If she was going to die, then she was going to die. She wouldn't fight it. But it was a really depressing situation, and then finding her true power, a power which Kikyou would never be able to hold in her hands. That had made Kagome feel just a little bit better. She now had something that Kikyou did not. She could feel the tingling sensations vibrating through her still, at the massive power explosion. She knew what had happened, and there had been no way to save those that had already died. She managed to heal Sango and Miroku, but if they were going to keep travelling with Inu-Yasha then there was no way she could go to them. Which reminded her that she needed to get out of there. She was far away, but not nearly far enough. Kikyou was her dangerous new enemy, and if Kagome wished to survive, then she was going to have to stay ahead of Kikyou. She tried to use the tree for support to sit up, but because of the extent of her injuries, staggered back to her knees and coughed up blood.

Kagome had no idea how she had managed to both survive and get away. Considering the fact that there was three bloody holes in her torso, and Kikyou had absorbed almost half of her soul as it was. Kagome knew she didn't have much time. Then she heard a voice that almost shocked her as much as it terrified her…

* * *

"You hide rather well." Sesshoumaru stepped out from between the trees and slowly walked towards her. Her sapphire blue eyes snapped up to look at him. She tried to jump up, but the sudden movement made her wince and turn 4 shades whiter.

'I really don't have much time' Sesshoumaru and Kagome thought at the same time, but for completely different reasons.

Her strength then completely failed her and she fell face first into the ground. She managed to roll over and look at the stoic tai-youkai. Her face was completely expressionless as she waited for Sesshoumaru to either kill her or explain his presence.

Her eyes had a stranger affect on Sesshoumaru. They seemed to draw him closer until he was aware that he was kneeling behind her head, looking down at her. He hadn't meant to get that close to her, but he did not show his emotion to her. Instead he searched her eyes for any emotion. Her features had been carefully guarded at his approach, and it still was, but now that he was this close he could quite clearly see all her emotions in her eyes. And what he saw there he had no words to explain the emotion that surfaced at the pain he saw there…

In her eyes, Sesshoumaru could make out 4 different emotions. He saw fear, of his presence there. He saw pain, both physical and emotional from Inu-Yasha's betrayl. Hate, to whom he wasn't completely sure of, and a bitter acceptance of her fate. Little did she know that his idea of her fate wasn't for her to die here.

"What do you want?" she said quietly and calmly. She winced slightly from the pain.

"I've come with an offer for you human…" he said coldly.

"The answer is no." she didn't hesitate, but Sesshoumaru wasn't about to lose her amazing power when he was so close to getting it.

"You don't know what my offer is, human." His voice turned to an icy low growl. Her stubbornness was aggravating him. She winced from his tone of voice and not the pain for once. She broke the eye contact and gazed out at the water.

"It doesn't matter what your offer is…I don't have enough time left... I don't care if I die here…as long as Inu-Yasha is happy…" she whispered. Sesshoumaru's patience was wearing thin, he knew she was lying. He grabbed a handful of her hair and jerked her face to look up at him. She winced from that pain this time. But she silently obliged him by looking up at him.

"Don't lie to me human!" he hissed, "I saw many emotions in your eyes a few moments ago, and none of them was even close to care for that pathetic hanyou. In fact if I am correct I'd be willing to bet that you dislike that 'mutt', as you called him, a great deal." He finished and his eyes darkened. Kagome was unfazed by his sudden violent actions and words.

"I don't care what you saw," she growled bitterly, "If you're here to kill me then do it, but if not then leave so I can do it myself." She shot back just as darkly as him. He stared at her with a cold look, and she couldn't stand it so she looked away from him, a bit uneasy.

Even with her annoying and ignorant attitude Sesshoumaru was drawn to her. But he excused it as a lust for her power and nothing else. But at the same time he understood her actions. She was very much wounded, in pain, alone, and vulnerable in her current situation. She was only trying to protect herself. Even in this kind of a situation she remained calm and strong. She may have been horribly hurt by Inu-Yasha, but he saw no tears in her eyes.

'Almost as if she had known it was coming…' He thought startled.

"Why are you still here? Surely not because of your offer?" she broke the silence, but did not look at him.

"You will listen this time." It was not a request. This time she looked up at him. Her eyes hardened at his trying to control her, but she said nothing only waited.

"I have come to offer an alliance to you. I will help heal you and in return you will help me with something…" he watched her reaction closely.

"An alliance? Why?" she looked at him almost warily.

"Do not question me, wench!" he hissed at her and his eyes flashed in anger. She flinched away from him.

"If it is only my power you are after then forget it! I won't be manipulated and controlled like Inu-Yasha and Naraku were trying to do!" she said coldly.

"If you understood that then why did you stay with that hanyou for so long?" he growled. She didn't answer.

"I can heal you and then train you to properly use your powers…" he said calmly.

"What do you know about my powers Sesshoumaru?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yes or no, wench!" She could tell now that there was no way he was going to accept a no.

"Fine…" she sighed. Sesshoumaru didn't hesitate. There was only one way to save her, and he actually hoped she didn't know what it was…

He pulled her back up against his armor and quickly but gracefully bit into her neck. The image of a half moon, like the one on his forehead, appeared where he had bitten and because of his demon hearing he heard the last thing she said under her breath.

"Shit…" and then she blacked out.

* * *

So that is it for now! Thanks for being so patient and I will update when I can! It might be a few days though, so you have been warned! Anyways, review!

~Tsuki Dream


	3. Chapter 3

Okay sorry it took me so long to update this!...I am TRULY sorry...An excuse? ...Let me get back to you on that! heh heh anyways I would like to thank the following for reviewing!! Morgan, Krystal, Rhianna224, lleberknit, VALLED, Jessbetina, itachimeri1989, Ice-Demon Hanyou333, KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun, Aurora, and miTbackword. !! I truly appreciate your reviews and I am thrilled that you enjoy my story! I will try my hardest to update quickly from now on!

~Tsuki Dream

* * *

Disclaim: I no own Inu-Yasha.

* * *

Sacrifice

Chapter Three

Kagome was half pulled out of sleep by the sound of happy chattering.

'Who's voice is that? I am so tired...I just want to sleep...but that voice! It sounds so happy, sweet, and innocent. The last thing I remember is...Sesshoumaru?!' With that thoroughly alarming thought Kagome's eyes flew open, and then shut just as quickly. She was in a very well lit room.

Slowly, to let her eyes adjust to the light, she opened her eyes again. She recognized the figure of a young was completely worn out and could not use her miko powers to read the child's aura, but the huge smile and happy voice of the child gave away her feelings perfectly anyways. When the girl turned her big smile on to her, Kagome was indeed surprised to discover that the young girl was in fact human. She tried to turn her head slightly so she could look around the room, only to groan from pain for her efforts.

"Yay! You are finally awake!Rin was very, very worried!You slept longer than Rin does!" The girl giggled and smiled sweetly at Kagome, who found herself smiling from the girl's effervescent attitude.

"...Rin?" Kagome whispered hoarsely, she had no idea who this Rin was that the child was talking about.

"Yes Hime-sama?!" The girl giggled at her sudden nickname for Kagome. Kagome frowned in response slightly. 'Is this girl speaking in third person?' The real mystery remained however. Where was Sesshoumaru, and why did he have a human child in his presence if her hated humans so much? There was no way that the girl was with Sesshoumaru. he hated humans beyond reason, didn't he?

The girl giggled at the look of confusion on Kagome's face and the girl pointed to herself.

"Rin is Rin's name Hime-sama!" The girl smiled brightly as some of Kagome's confusion disappeared. 'So she is talking in third person. Probably picked it up from Sesshoumaru no doubt...but I still have absolutely no idea as to what is going on!'

It was at that moment that a very familiar and very ugly toad demon's head came into her line of sight.

"Ugh...foul smelling human...You brat you have woken her up! Lord Sesshoumaru told you to stay away from this disgusting creature!"

"No he didn't. He said to stay away from the miko. This girl is obviously a princess because she is so beautiful! Right Hime-sama?" Rin looked at Kagome with pleading eyes and Kagome only sighed from exhaustion. She opened her mouth but nothing came out, since she had no idea what to say. Luckily a cold and emotionless voice answered for her.

" This is the miko I told you to stay away from, Rin. She is not a princess." Kagome and Jaken could both tell that he was a little bit more than upset at being disobeyed.

"Oh Lord Sesshoumaru! Rin is sorry! Rin didn't know!" She ran to Sesshoumaru and hugged his leg.

"You are late for your lessons Rin. Go." The child happily flounced out of the room at her dismissal, and Kagome despaired as the happy atmosphere flounced out of the room with her.

"Where are we?" Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru slightly. He in turn glared at her.

"We are at my fortress, human." he spat out. Kagome's eyes narrowed.

"I **have** a name you know...and it is not **human**." Kagome glared icily at him.

"This Sesshoumaru does not care for your name." He glared back at her fiercely, and she froze under his harsh gaze. It only took a matter of seconds for her own temper to fester and flare at his arrogance. She slowly and painfully sat up to glare at him. Her stormy electrifying blue eyes burned into his cold steel golden ones.

"If this is how you treat your so called allies, then you have wasted your time here. You don't gain loyalty and trust by being blatantly rude, lying to your so called ally, and by being the biggest royal ass hole on the planet!" She hissed at him, if their was one thing that she had kept through-out her travels with Inu-Yasha, it was her fiery temper and burning passion. Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed anger dangerously and in the blink of an eye she found herself shoved none too gently back onto the futon, with a dangerous clawed hand around her throat tightly. She gasped and turned slightly pale at the pain, and he squeezed her neck tighter.

"I should kill you now for your insolence!" He hissed out in fury, his anger radiating out of his eyes, making her freeze in her struggles. They both heard the door quietly snap shut as Jaken left the scene, but they both ignored it. Kagome almost smirked as she realized something, but knew better than to egg Sesshoumaru on in this state.

"But you won't, because then this would really have been a huge waste of time. Not to mention a huge waste of energy from your so called 'efforts' of trying to save me. I am not an idiot Sesshoumaru. I know what you did to me. I am not naive and stupid like you and some of the demon companions of mine all thought I was. I travelled with enough full and half demons to know exactly what you have done. Where would you have even gotten the idea that I would **want** to become a demon!? (A/N :Yep sorry guys, they aren't mated...) Her eyes were blazing furious blue flames, and his golden orb narrowed menacingly in fury at her accusations.

"The reason why I did so, does not concern you wench!" he growled at her. Then before she could say anything else he left the room in a flash.

Kagome suddenly had the gloomy feeling that he had just grounded her, like her mom would when she was little.

And the deafening silence in the room was unnervingly only mocking her.

"I swear as soon as I get better I am SO out of here..." Kagome glowered at the nighttime sky from her window. The next little while was not going to be pleasant...for either parties.

This time the gloomy silence agreed with her.

* * *

Well there you are! I hope the aggravatingly long wait was worth it...I am terribly, terribly sorry about that again...And if you decide to flame me for being so slow...Well I honestly cannot be upset with you...SO review and let me know what you think (of the story...lol)

~Tsuki Dream


End file.
